This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The administrative component of the RCMI Program at PSM is headed by the RCMI Program Director, Yasuhiro Yamamura, PhD, who is assisted by the Program Manager, Ms. Lissette Negr[unreadable]n. The Program Manager coordinates the monthly meeting of all RCMI staff including those in Core B. All staff are required to submit monthly progress reports.The newly hired webpage manager, Marcia Carbia. The webpage manager has to update the RCMI section of the PSM site so that the school's investigators may more easily access their own files and information.